


Wrong Door

by Zord7542



Series: Those '70s Lesbians [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Donna's special night is ruined by a slumber party at her house. She slips away into the Forman house to finally get the night she wanted but in her drunken state ends up in the wrong Forman kids room. Is her night ruined forever or is this a blessing in disguise?
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciott (background), Laurie Forman/Donna Pinciotti
Series: Those '70s Lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> So a little bit of Timey Whimey bullshit. Story takes place before Donna loses her virginity but Annette from season 5 comes to town before all of that instead. 
> 
> Also RIP Lisa Robin Kelly I mean no disrespect.

Disclaimer i don't own That '70s show or any of its characters. I make no money from this either it is a work of pure fiction. Enjoy. 

Donna was pissed off, Kelso's bimbo girlfriend from California Annette had just shown up in Point Place and invited herself to stay with Donna. Jackie, being jealous of the busty blonde had also invited herself over to the red heads house so that the three could have a "slumber party" this was the last thing that Donna wanted tonight. Tonight was finally going to be the night where she and her boyfriend Eric did it. Where they finally went all the way and just had sex. 

Instead though the three girls just sat in Donna's living room, Jackie had bought Nighties for all three of them. (The pillow fight fantasy Kelso has) When Donna had argued that the whole thing was stupid. Jackie just bat her eyelashes and pretended to cry. So Donna caved not wanting to upset her best friend. 

For the first hour of the slumber party the trio just sat around talking about their boyfriends. Jackie talked about how surprisingly sweet Hyde could actually be. When the conversation turned to Kelso though. Everything went to hell. 

"Steven may be sweet but he's got nothing on my Michael." Annette said shooting daggers at Jackie. 

"Oh please hes a total horn dog. As soon as he finds someone hotter he'll be chasing their tail." Jackie said rolling her eyes. 

"Pssh please, have you seen me? I'm the hottest piece that boys ever gotten." The blonde replied rubbing her smooth leg. 

Jackie got up from where she was sitting and walked right over to the Blonde angrily 

leaning over her. "Obviously you need to get your eyes checked bimbo, you're just his rebound from all of this." Jackie gestured to herself slowly spinning to show off her body. 

Donna sprung into action if she didn't do something soon she would have a catfight to break up. She shot up from her couch. "Who wants a beer?" She asked raising her eyebrows to the two other 18 year olds. 

"I'd love one, I'm sure little miss princess here wouldn't though." Annette said throwing a challenging look towards Jackie. 

"I'd love one too Donna. But are you sure your dad won't mind?" Jackie asked. She wanted to sound tough and confident but the underlying worry was there. 

"Yeah, it's Friday night. Usually he's out bowling till after 2 am. If he comes home at all." Donna shrugged as she walked into the kitchen intently listening for if the two other women had started fighting. She grabbed three beers and walked into the living room. Annette and Jackie were sitting on the large couch in the center. Both of them on far ends only leaving room for Donna in the middle. 

She handed out the cold ones and sat back. Annette sat forward. She chugged the bottle infront of the other two women not taking a single breath then sucked it into her mouth. Nearly the entire bottleneck vanished. Donna was shocked. She looked at Jackie. 

The smaller girls eyes were saucers. She couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde. Jackie noticeably swallowed. She chugged her beer and tried doing the same. The bottle made it about 4 inches into her mouth before she began coughing. Annette just laughed. "Well girls I think me and Jackie need a refil." Annette said standing up, her blue nighty somehow tucked into the back of her light blue panties. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she walked around the couch into the kitchen. 

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"Jackie whispered outraged. 

"She's just showing off." Donna shook her head. Jackie looked at her puzzled. "Shes threatened by you because of you and Kelso's past." Donna rolled her eyes. 

Annette walked back into the living room with a smile. She had 3 wine glasses and an already opened bottle of red wine. "Look what I found." Annette said. Her smile gleaming.

"Annette we shouldn't. My dad won't miss a few beers but he might miss the bottle." Donna protested as Annette placed everything down onto the table in front of the women. 

"So Donna, how's Eric in bed?" Jackie asked with a cocky smile. Her confidence seemingly returning to her since Donna's pep talk. 

Donna shot forward grabbing the bottle and pouring three glasses. For the next 4 hours the girls sat laughing and making fun of the boys in Donna's living room. The stronger drinks clearly bringing the best moods out of them. 

While the other two gossiped Donna sat between them. Picturing what it would be like to finally be with Eric. The other girls making it sound so fun, so dirty, so wonderful. As she was lost in thought Annette grabbed the bottle and tipped it over into her own mouth. Nothing came out. "Awee looks like the funs over." She whinned. 

Jackie gripped the armrest of the couch like she was in a plane that was going down. "I think, I think that I need to go to bed." Jackie said. The wine obviously hitting her hard. 

"Yeah, let's go to bed." Donna said, a sadness hanging in her voice. She started picking up the glasses and empty bottles as Annette went over to Jackie and picked her up Bridal style. 

"I'll get her to bed don't worry." Annette giggled as she wobbly carried Burkhart up the stairs and into Donna's bedroom. 

Donna through out all of the empty bottles and placed the used glasses into the sink. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Tears welled in her eyes. This was supposed to be her night. This was supposed to be the night that she became a woman. Red and Kitty were out of town for the weekend. She and Eric finally had their chance to be together. Tonight was ruined. But why did it have to be? She knew how to sneak into the Forman's. She had done it all the time. She looked at the clock. It was almost 3 am. Eric would for sure be in bed by now. 

Donna had a fantastic idea. The nighty she was in was already doing wonders for her boobs. She wobbled into the kitchen grabbing a scissors and cut the nighty just under an inch from her pussy showing off her amazing legs. She turned out all of the lights in her house. Dropped her panties and snuck over to next door. Jackie and Annette were probably asleep already. They wouldn't even notice that she was gone. 

Donna snuck into the basement of the Forman's house. Thankfully nobody was in there. She snuck by Hyde's room, not wanting to wake the angry teen and give him a show. She snuck upstairs Donna bumped into a wall her vision blurred and impared and not doing her favor in the pitch darkness. Finally she made her way to the bedroom door. As quietly as Donna could she opened the door. 

Quietly she giggled to herself. She could see Eric's tiny frame laying ontop of his bedcovers. Donna crawled up and over the sleeping Forman. She could feel that Eric had slept in his tighty whities

Donna started kissing his bare neck, causing Forman to start stirring. She saw the silhouette of the other person's head turn towards her. She shadow of a mouth opened but Donna covered it with her entire hand. "Shhhhh baby its me. I couldn't let those other girls take away our special night. I've wanted this for so long." Donna whispered in a husky voice. She moved her hand and kissed the person below her. 

Donna's head was absolutely spinning. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Eric, but the way he was kissing her was.. passionate, almost animalistic. Eric's hand immediately found her bare ass. It cupped her cheek strongly. That's when she noticed that something was off, Eric had always gone right after her boobs. He was a boob man. Whoever she was kissing was groaping her ass like they were checking if fruit was ripe. 

Donna tried to pull up and away but the lips followed her. Before Donna's spinning head knew what was happening she was being pinned to the bed. A pair of impossibly smooth legs sliding down her own. The lamp on the bedside table turned on. "If you wanted it Red, all you needed to do was ask." Laurie Forman said. Kissing Donna again. 

Donna was so confused. Why was Laurie home? Why was she kissing her. How did she become so good at kissing. Donna's own hands wrapping around Laurie's barely covered ass. The woman's tits struggling against the Wisconsin sweatshirt she was wearing pressing into her own. "I should stop this. This is wrong. She's my boyfriends sister. She's a girl." Donna thought. As her hands began to explore the other woman's ass and legs. 

Laurie pulled away from the kiss. She began nibbling on Donna's jawline. Donna wanted to scream. She wanted to throw the other woman and storm out of her bedroom. But she was frozen. She moaned lightly as Laurie's hips began to grind into her own. Laurie just smirked down at her. "Is it my birthday? I don't think that I've ever gotten such a pretty present." Laurie said biting her lip and trailing her hand down in-between the younger woman's breasts, circling one of Donna's nipples with her index finger. Donna arched her back forward. Laurie just peered into her eyes with an intensly sultry stare. "Whatta ya say Pinicihottie? Wanna have some fun?" 

Donna knew the answer right away. She should just say no and leave. Right she was just going to leave and pretend this never happened. When Laurie would make fun of her she would just blame it on being drunk..... 

why wasn't Laurie making fun of her? Laurie's thigh slid between Donna's leg pressing downward. "Playing hard to get huh?" Laurie asked looking innocent. "Thats okay, just gets me hotter." Laurie said. She pulled down Donna's top exposing her breasts. 

Donna's hands came up covering her bare breasts. Laurie pulled back looking at her hesitantly. "Only Eric's seen them....." Donna said shyly looking down at herself. Her face turned red.

Laurie grabbed Donna lightly by the chin bringing her head up so that the pair were staring into one another eyes. Donna still couldn't belive what was happening to her. "Then my baby brother is the luckiest man in the world." Laurie said bringing her lips tenderly to Donna's. Now the redhead was really confused. Laurie wasn't lying and she had never been so nice to Donna. For a moment the pair lay on the blondes bed. Slowly Donna's arms wrapped around Laurie's neck pulling her into another kiss. "Knew you'd come around." Laurie winked as she lowered her head and started kissing and sucking the red heads tits. 

"Regretting it already." Donna said smiling up at the ceiling above her. Laurie had definitely done this before. The older girl kissed every inch of Donna's tits. Unlike Eric she took her time not just latching to her tits. She still wasn't sure that this wasn't a dream. 

Laurie smiled as she sucked on the red heads erect nipples. The younger woman's sex rubbed up against her leg with reckless abandon. Donna began whimpering underneath her. She could feel that the other woman was close. She bit Donna's nipple and pulled lightly. 

"OH FUCK SHIT!" Donna screamed as she came on Laurie's leg. For a moment she just lay there underneath her Boyfriend's sister. Laurie looked down at her like a hungry lioness. Donna rolled out from underneath her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh fuck I messed up." She said looking at the door. 

Laurie got up and stood by the door. "Don't worry your lover boy and the dip shits left hours ago. Something about going to Canada to get beer or something I dunno. Here if this makes you feel better." Laurie said locking the door. She took off the red sweater throwing it into a hamper at the end of her bed. She waltzed over to Donna. 

Donna tried to keep eye contact. She really did. But the other woman's breasts were too mesmerizing. She looked at Laurie as if seeing her for the first time. The blonde straddled Donna's hips, her tits in the other woman's face. "So, drunk Donna, I kinda have this thing. It's not really a big deal but." She pulled back looking seductively at Donna. "Am I the best you've ever had?" She asked biting her lip in anticipation. 

Now Donna was truly embarrassed. As she debated what to say in her head she could tell Laurie was growing impatient. "Fuck it. " she thought to herself it couldn't get any worse for her. She had cheated on her boyfriend with his worst enemy. His sister. Of course her first time had been with a woman. Why wouldn't it be. Now she would really be an outcast. "You're my first." She whispered quietly. "Tonight was supposed to be our first time."

Laurie's eyes went wide. Donna prepared herself to be insulted instead she just found herself on the receiving end of a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't know. I figured you and that little beat must have been doing the dirty." The blonde said with genuine earnest. Donna had never been hugged so tightly before. "I understand if you totally hate me. I can go sleep in my parents bed and you can stay here if you like." Laurie said getting up and starting to walk to her door. 

Donna shot out of the bed. Laurie turned around in shock as the Amazon pinned her to the door. Laurie winced preparing herself for an epic beating. The only thing she felt was the back of her head slamming into the wooden door as Donna kissed her. "I think i wanna stay with you." She said as her lips brushed the older blondes. She pinned the older woman's arms above her head. The two kissed for a long moment. Donna melted into the other woman's embrace. Laurie once again turned the tables on her. Donna was pinned to the door her arms now above her head. 

"You've put me in a box Pincihottie. I'm your first. A sex story that you're gonna remember the rest of your life." She kissed Donna rolling her tongue over the younger woman's. "Lucky for you, you've got three things going for you." She kissed her one more time fully on the lips. "One. You're far to hot for your own good let alone my brother." She trailed kisses down her body worshipping the Red heads tits again. "Two. I'm very good at sex." Donna moaned as Laurie kissed her way down making her way to Donna's naked sex. "And three. I've wanted to fuck your Tom-Boy ass for years now." She said as she started eating her out. 

Donna had always wanted Eric to try this but he had always come up with lame excuses. Deep down she knew that he was never going to do it. But she was not so silently cebrating that right now. "FUCK yes you blonde bitch eat me. Munch my rug. Let me coat you pretty bitchy little face with my cum." Donna moaned as she gripped her tits. 

Laurie smirked up. She used every trick she had to help stimulate the younger woman. She really wasn't lying. Laurie had been Bi for as long as she could remember. Sure seducing boys was fun but it was too easy. Seducing a beautiful woman however was a challenge she was up to. She also hadn't been lying. Ever since Donna and her shit of a brother had started dating Laurie had been jealous. Hence her constant bitchy attitude with the girl. She could tell the younger woman was drunk. But she was also the one who pressed this. If this was going to be their only night together laurie was gonna make it special. 

Donna grabbed Laurie's hair, she pulled the bitches face further and further into her dripping cunt. "OHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIT. YES LAURIE. NOW YOU'RE PUTTING THAT SLUT TONGUE OF YOURS TO GOOD USE!" Donna yelled. Vibrating the door it was so loud. Laurie smirked up at her. 

Donna's big mouth was going to get her in trouble some day if she always screamed like this. One day Laurie's shit of a brother was going to slip up and both of them would be caught. Donna came, Laurie did her best to skirp it up, but there was just so much that came out of the pent up woman. The red heads knees buckled as she crumbled to the floor. Laurie helped her up and walked both women to the bed. She sat Donna down, pulling the nighty off of the other woman. 

Donna felt so liberated being naked and lying on the elder Forman bed. She was covered in a light sweat from all the physical exertion she had been through tonight. She watched as Laurie walked over to her dresser. She pulled a key out of her jewelry box and unlocked the top drawer. The blonde rummaged through the drawer for a few moments before turning and looking at Donna. "You're really in for it now red." She smiled. Laurie shimmied herself out of her panties. Donna drank in the image. 

Before tonight if you had told her she would be fucking Laurie Forman, that she would find Laurie Forman to be the sexiest woman she'd ever seen. She would have punched the shit out of you and walked away. But the sight of the naked blonde made her mouth absolutely water. Laurie bit her lip as she dropped sex toy she was holding on the ground. "Oops." She said as she slowly turned around. Bending completely over giving Donna a free view of her ass and Pussy. 

"I must be dreaming. This is just drunk dreaming. That's totally a thing. It's absolutely a thing." Donna thought to herself. Her worn out sex already dampening with arousal as Laurie pulled a strap on. She pulled a rag out of the top drawer of her dresser and sprayed some lube onto it. 

Laurie stroked the dildo as she walked over to Donna. "So since tonight's all about you. I'll take requests. Where do you want it?" Laurie asked. Her voice sounded innocent but Donna could tell that, that was 1,000 percent not the case. 

Donna had been fingering herself with two fingers since the Laurie had taken her panties off. She just sat there moaning loudly as she pounder her own sex. Before she knew it Laurie slapped her hand away. "Guess that's my answer." She said with a smirk as she pulled herself between the other woman's legs. She lined up the 8 in strap with the girls virgin hole and began slowly methodically pumping in and out. Donna just screamed as Forman had initially entered her. 

Laurie just kept pistoning forward in and out. Gradually increasing her speed until the sounds of wet sounds of smacking and the red heads screams of pleasure filled the room. Donna's breasts kept jiggling as she continued. Forman could spend all day just in this position. The sight of the younger girls tits was almost enough to make Laurie cum on the spot. 

"So Donna. Tonight is your night. Anything that you want you get." Laurie said breathlessly as she continued to plow the girl. "Tell me what you really want." Laurie demanded as she roughly grabbed the other woman's breast. 

Donna moaned with shock at the unexpectedly rough contact. Her mind raced. Anything that she wanted from the older woman. The possibilities were endless. She had almost too many options. On the other hand if she chose something embarrassing she may never live it down. But there was something about how Laurie had handled everything tonight. Donna just trusted her. She knew that she shouldn't but she just couldn't help herself. 

"My ass." Donna moaned as she began reaching her third climax of the night. "Oh please fuck my ass!" She moaned in need. 

Laurie thought her heart stopped. She had always wanted to fuck another woman in the ass. Hell that was the whole reason that she had bought the strap on she was using now. The only reason that she pulled it out was because she wanted to go easy on Donna for her first time. She figured it was safe because it was still bigger than anything Eric had packing. 

"You're sure babe?" Laurie asked. She had to be sure. The drunk girl sounded clean about it but for her own piece of mind Forman needed to confirm it. 

"YESSSSSSPLEEASEEES!" Donna cried as she came again. Her own hand curled into her long Red hair. Before she could recover Laurie flipped her onto her stomach. 

The blonde parted the red heads firm cheeks and smiled at the puckered hole in front of her. She had never been so happy to get stood up and kicked out of her apartment on the same night in her life. 

Laurie spit at the puckered starfish in front of her. "Last Chance to blackout Red?" Laurie said. She was pretty certain of Donna's answer she prayed she knew Donna's answer but she didn't want to do anything in the heat of the moment that the other woman might regret later. 

"Do it you bitch or I'll do it to you." Donna challenged. She opened her mouth to say something more but Laurie didn't give her the chance too. She shoved as much of the didlo into the other woman's ass as she could. Donna screamed again her voice was cracking and fading. Laurie laughed. She was giving it to the woman so much that she wouldn't even be able to tell her stupid little friends about it tomorrow. 

Laurie grabbed two full hands of ass cheek as she pulled herself forward into the other woman. Donna couldn't belive the pain that she occurred during the beginning. The alcohol in her system blessedly blocking out some of the pain. She was becoming over whelmed by the pleasurable sensations that she was feeling. 

Donna shut her eyes tightly. She tired to remain faithful in her mind by imagining that all of this was Eric. But whenever she did it became far less pleasurable for her. She looked over her shoulder at Laurie however and the feelings flooded back. Donna's arms that had been holding her up in doggie position collapsed. Her face thankfully engulfed in Laurie's ridiculously fluffy pillows. 

Forman just stood up getting better leverage from the other woman. She was dripping with sweat from how much she was throwing into the other girl. It didn't take long before she was finally reaching her climax. 

Laurie pulled out of Donna after she came. The other woman had literally passed out due to the pleasure that she received. Laurie stood up taking off the strap on and laid next to the younger girl. The movement on the bed woke up his brother's girlfriend. 

The pair stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Laurie popped up. "I'm gonna take a shower i feel gross. You're welcome to stay if you want to." Laurie said as she unlocked the door and went into the bathroom. 

Donna looked outside. The early light before dawn illuminated the summer morning. She quickly sprung out of the elder formans bed grabbing her nighty and one of Laurie's oversized shirts. Donna ran out of the house and back over to hers. Her ass uncovered in the morning air. As she rushed inside. Her father Bob was passed out on the living room couch no doubt sleeping off a bowling bender. 

Donna crept up to her room where the two other women were sleeping nude cuddled up on the air mattress on the floor. Donna just shook her head. She really must be dreaming she thought to herself as she crawled under the covers and passed out. 

Back at the Forman house Laurie was just standing there in the shower underneath the hot water. She was pissed off. Pissed off because she was pissed off. She genuinely wanted the other woman to stay. She hated that she had just run off without even a goodbye. That was what really did it for her. Laurie shouldn't care. She got decent fuck out of tonight. That's where this should end. That's where it had to end for them. Wasn't it?


End file.
